


Dragon Whisperer

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, Fluff, King Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Prince Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: King Stiles Stilinski is having a bit of a dragon problem, and Prince Derek Hale comes to the rescue, with a few stipulations.





	Dragon Whisperer

“We’ve already tried that,” Stiles sighs, then shouts, “NEXT!”

Another person waltzes into the room, cocky confidence apparent from his swagger. He doesn’t even get a full sentence out before Stiles rolls his eyes and yells, “NEXT!”

The man, dressed in a colorful tunic and cape with gold trim, huffs, “But you didn’t let me finish!”

Stiles sits forward on his throne and narrows his eyes at him. “I don’t _need_ to let you finish. I already know it won’t work just from how you walked in the room. Now leave my sight before I have to have you taken from it.”

The man turns and leaves, cape billowing behind him as he rushes from the room, clearly pissed off, but Stiles doesn’t care in the slightest.

“Scott!” he yells, slumping back onto his throne. At once, the double doors that the man had just left from open again to reveal a dark-haired man with a crooked jaw, a small stack of parchments tucked into his arms. He rushes to Stiles’ side and quirks his head, waiting for a command.

“How many more are there? And why don’t we have any good proposals? All these guys are awful. There’s no way they can defeat the dragon with sheer cockiness and bravado.”

“Well,” Scott starts, biting his lip in hesitation before he speaks up again, “there is someone else, but… you’re not going to like it.”

“We’re kind of out of options here, Scott. I’ll take anything at this point. Hell, I’d even take Der--” Stiles stops to stare at the doors opening to reveal someone he never thought he’d see again. Stiles glares at the man casually walking into the room like he’s not approaching a king on his throne.

“Derek Hale,” Stiles grits out through clenched teeth.

The man, Derek, gives Stiles a wry grin and Scott a nod before he gives Stiles a half-hearted bow. “Stiles,” he says in return once he’s standing. Scott sighs and bows his head in defeat.

“What, pray tell, are you doing here, Prince Hale?” Stiles says, fake smile plastered on his face while he sits up straighter, hoping it’s intimidating and kingly. It probably doesn’t work since Derek’s always been able to see right through him.

Which is annoying and terrible and one of the many things he hates about Derek Hale. Except that’s a total lie, and he’s been in love with Derek for years, ever since they commiserated about how terrible balls were and how the royal Argents in the west were awful and how they would rather be allies with Queen Lydia in the East than find themselves on her enemy list.

Stiles had only been a prince back then, like Derek, and the camaraderie and banter was a pleasant relief from the usual stiff conversation he had with other royals. But then Derek had stopped returning his letters and Stiles found himself with more responsibility than he would’ve liked given his dad’s poor health and forced abdication. He realized Derek had his reasons, had heard rumors of fighting between the Argents and Hales, but it still hurt, especially when all the fighting had ended and Derek still hadn’t written him or even attended an event.

Despite the several years since he’d last seen him, Stiles thinks Derek looks good, more than good. He is strong and muscular, handsome with several days' worth of stubble on his face. Unlike the haughty bravado from the previous stranger, Derek’s confidence is real and suits him well. There is nothing showy about it. It is admirable, and attractive, and damnit, Stiles is supposed to be hating him and finding him annoying.

“Well, _King_ Stilinski, I heard a rumor you have a little… dragon problem. And, since I’ve already had quite a deal of experience with them in my kingdom in the north, I thought I would lend you my expertise. I’m sure you would’ve written me a letter asking for help, but I figured I’d save you the trouble.”

Stiles scrunches his face, annoyed. He knows he told Scott he was desperate, but why couldn’t the Hales have sent Laura, or Cora. Why Derek?!

“So, you’re only helping out of the goodness of your heart?”

Derek snorts like Stiles told a joke. “Of course not. I believe I heard there was a reward?” He lifts an eyebrow at Stiles and leans in.

“You would find no use for the reward that was announced.”

Derek frowns in thought for a bit, rubs his chin. “I don’t know about that. Depends on what it is. May I ask… what is the reward?”

Stiles crosses his arms and pouts and secretly hates Scott for convincing him to go along with this stupid reward idea in the first place. As if reciting a piece of paper, Stiles says, “For the successful removal of the dragon and its permanent exodus from the kingdom, the victor will be rewarded five thousand gold pieces, a parcel of land of King Stilinski’s choice, and if the victor is also of royal lineage, an alliance between their and King Stilinski’s kingdoms either by treaty or hand in marriage, whichever King Stilinski deems appropriate.”

Derek smiles wide, and Stiles isn’t sure he’s ever seen Derek smile that big before. “That’s what I thought I’d heard. I’d like to negotiate that last part, if you don’t mind.”

“Negotiate!” Stiles shouts. “You haven’t even done anything yet! How do I know you won’t fail like every other person?”

“I won’t.”

“Oh? You’re just that confident, are you? What are you the dragon whisperer?”

Derek smirks. “Maybe.” Derek looks at Scott and gestures for him to give Stiles the papers in his hands. “I’ve taken the liberty of writing up an agreement. We’ll both sign it right here and now, in front of your advisor Scott as a witness, and then I’ll be on my way to take care of your dragon.”

Beyond annoyed, Stiles yanks the papers from Scott’s hands and skims them. Most of it details what Stiles had said was the reward, even offering suggestions of what sections of land of the kingdom Derek preferred over others. He even indicated that he would decline the reward money and instead give it to those that had suffered because of the dragon. It was touching and kind, and Stiles was inclined to sign it, except for the last detail.

“You… you don’t want a treaty between our kingdoms?” Stiles asks, a little hurt if he’s being honest. He thought for sure that was Derek’s whole angle here, but maybe not.

Derek sighs and gives Stiles a small, encouraging smile. “Keep reading, Stiles.”

Confused, Stiles looks down and continues reading, and when he understands what Derek was getting at, his head snaps up, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Really?” he asks, near breathless from excitement and shock.

With a fond smile, Derek nods. “Really. If… if King Stilinski deems it appropriate, that is.”

Stiles grins. “Hell yeah, I do. Scott. Scott!” he shouts, only to turn and see Scott’s still standing next to him. “Give me a quill.”

Trying his best to hide his eye roll but failing, Scott hands Stiles a ink-filled quill, who signs the papers, and then takes the papers and the quill to Derek, who signs as well.

After it’s signed by both, Stiles jumps from his throne and throws his arms around Derek’s neck. “I’m sorry it took me so long,” Derek whispers as he wraps his arms around Stiles and hugs him.

“You’ll make it up to me,” Stiles replies with a wink. He gives Derek a kiss and says, “Now go get rid of that dragon so we can start planning our wedding.”

Derek’s eyes are bright, and he gives Stiles another kiss. “As you wish, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
